


Not Other Way

by zerohero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerohero/pseuds/zerohero
Summary: Hermione is stuck waiting for her late fiance...again.  This time, she has some news to share.





	Not Other Way

Draco was late again. And Hermione was fucking furious. She had given up on the dinner sitting at their apartment table and moved to take her pint of ice cream onto their couch. Normally, her fiance being late would not have fazed her. But tonight was suppose to be special. He knew that, and still he was over an hour and a half late. 

Hermione felt like she could pull her hair out, as she huffed and turned on her TV. Her favorite romantic comedy was on, but she knew if it kept playing she’d end the night in tears, so she switched the channel to some mindless horror movie with excess gore. Wrapping herself in the throw, she leaned back into the couch and felt her exhaustion take hold.

She awoke with her blond fiance standing over her trying to pick her up. She was still slightly drowsy, so she snuggled into his shoulder as he picked her up bridal style. And as he walked her down the hallway, she remembered why she was upset. And her frustration bubbled in her gut.

“Draco, put me down.”

“Shh, sweetheart, you’re exhausted. Let’s just go to bed.” His aroma filled her nostrils as he whispered in her hair. He crossed into their bedroom. And finally placed her feet on the carpeted ground. She stood still as he began to prepare for bed.

“Draco, do you remember when tonight was?” her voice sounded weak and she hated it. She wasn’t supposed to be weak, she was the Brightest Witch of her Age for a reason. She started taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

“Huh? Did we have plans tonight? I’m so sorry, work has just been so busy.” He moved to stand in front of her and reached out to grab her waist, but she stepped out of his reach. He flinched and looked into her eyes hoping to receive some of her pity.

“We had dinner plans.” Her voice cracked as her eyes filled with tears. “You’re never home anymore, and you’re always late. You need to let me know now, do I not matter to you anymore?” Several tears slipped from her eyes as she muttered her last question. She was about to wipe them away when his hand beat her to it.

Draco was terrified. The last time he saw her this upset was after St. Mungo’s informed her of their inability to fix her parents’ memory after the war. Sure, he’d been late these last few weeks and rarely home, but he was working up to allow himself more vacation time when their anniversary arrived next month. He wiped away her tears and left his hand on her cheek. “Oh, Hermione, you matter to me. I love you so much. I’m just trying to secure vacation time for our anniversary you silly girl.” Hermione started sobbing, and allowed him to wrap her in his arms. “Shh, sweetheart, everything is going to be alright. I’ve got you. I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you and I promise it won’t happen again.” He began to rub her back and run his fingers through her hair.

After finally pulling herself together, Hermione took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been so emotional lately. I had an announcement I had to tell you tonight, but you were late and I overreacted. I’m sorry.” Tear welled in her eyes again and Draco just leaned in to kiss her. 

“Everything is alright. What did you have to tell me?”

“Oh, I’m pregnant.”

His heart stopped, breathing became harder, and he felt the world stop. Hermione felt fear creeping into her mind as he completely freezed. Then the biggest grin she had ever seen overtook his face. 

“Really? You’re pregnant?” She nodded, a giggle resounding a bell slipped past her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air, cheering and laughing with joy. When he finally placed her back on her feet, he leaned in to kiss her, gripping the back of her head and rubbing his thumb against her hip. When they parted, he whispered, “I love you so much, Hermione Granger.”

“I love you too, Draco Malfoy.”

And while this was not the way she planned to inform her fiance of their growing family, she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
